


Snippets of Love

by ravenangel_x



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel_x/pseuds/ravenangel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short one shots/drabbles. Contains small fluffy scenes from the life and relationship of Germany and North Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Car is the German’s Favorite Child

“You know, sometimes I think you love your car more than you love me.”

Germany looked up from where he was leaning over the hood of his car. Just until now, he was engaged in the careful inspection of a small dent a fallen fir cone left behind on his precious Audi. The guilty fir cone was still lying right next to the dent, after he had tested if the width of the cone would match the dent’s size.

Straightening his posture, he addressed Italy. “My car can’t take care of itself. You can.” Well, at least in theory. History showed just how often Germany had to come and rescue Italy from even the smallest troubles the other had encountered.

“But when I fell down last week and scraped my knee you only yelled at me that I should be more careful while your car practically gets a massage.” Italy crossed his arms in front of him, pouting like a small child that didn’t get his favorite candy.

Germany wasn’t any kind of expert in this field and probably needed to consult a book to be sure, but if years spent with the other nation were any indication, then…Was Italy maybe jealous of his car? But that would be ridiculous!

“If you want more attention you just have to say so. If it’s within reasonable limits I shall –“ 

“But! But that’s not how it works!”

Noticing the slightly distressed look on Italy’s face, he left his car's side and went over to him. It seemed like this matter, whatever silly thing Italy was making a fuss about now, would take some time to be cleared. To show his willingness to settle any upcoming disagreement and to give some comfort, he put one of his hands on Italy’s shoulders. First, he needed to know that the exact problem was.

“Is something wrong?” he asked gently, not wanting to see anything else than a happy smile on the other and willing to do basically anything to achieve that.

“Ve~, I cut my finger when I was making lunch today and you didn’t even notice. But as soon as you saw your car, you noticed the tiny dent immediately and fussed over it. And it’s so small I can barely even see it. It’s like you’re cheating on me with your car.” Tears were forming in Italy’s eyes, only moments from being spilled. 

Glancing down at the smaller one’s hands, Germany instantly saw the problem and chided himself in his head for not becoming aware of it earlier. While he knew that a small cut wasn't a big deal - it would be healed completely in less than a day - and Italy was once again exaggerating, he also knew that the best way to deal with such things was to just give in and appease his boyfriend. So without delay, he took Italy’s left hand into his own. “I’m sorry.” He brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the band-aid that was clumsily wrapped around the whole finger. “How about a give you a hand massage as an apology once we’re back home?” 

“Really?! Ve~, I love Germany’s strong but gentle hands! They always feel nice on my body!” he exclaimed, his sad look immediately changed back to his usual happy and carefree one.

With that being said, Italy withdrew his hand from Germany’s hold, but only after giving it a strong affectionate squeeze, before he went into the car on the passenger’s side, humming a cheerful tune. Germany, while fighting down a blush from the other’s blunt words, rounded the car and opened his door to the driver seat. Before he got in though, he gave the hood one last rueful glance, making a mental note to fix it the moment Italy took his daily siesta.


	2. The Tale of the Tomato Ring

Today was one of their quieter evenings. They just intended to have a nice dinner – pasta cooked by Italy – and watch a movie or maybe two if they weren’t sleepy enough by the end of the first one. Most likely, he’ll have to carry Italy up to the bedroom as the other had the tendency to fall asleep somewhere during their movie nights. So, nothing out of the ordinary.

After their meal, Germany immediately went to the sink, determined to clean the dishes right away while Italy stayed seated at the dinner table and talked about everything that came to his mind. Germany enjoyed the constant blabbering while he was working, occasionally making a few confirming noises to show that he was listening. Until suddenly, Italy said something that made him freeze on the spot.

“Remember when you first proposed to me?”

He turned his head around slowly and noticed that the other’s gaze was fixed on his left hand. Or more exactly, at the silver band that adorned his ring finger which probably brought this, on his part very unwanted, topic on.

“Please don’t remind me.” Of course he remembered. Even if he wanted to, how could he ever forget one of his most embarrassing days so far?

Italy looked up from his hand with a quizzical expression. “But why? It was a bit scary at first but now I can laugh about it. You should laugh about it too.”

“No thanks.” Germany really didn’t see what was so amusing about it when this particular memory was everything but funny. And he really wanted to stop talking about it. Every time he thought back on that day - mainly because Prussia liked to mention it to tease him - he immediately tried to divert his thoughts to something more pleasant, which meant basically everything else. But knowing his boyfriend, Italy won’t give up when it came to such topics. He sighed. Better to get it over with quickly. “Why are you bringing it up?”

“I was just wondering: why was the gem formed like a tomato?”

“You won’t stop bothering me about it until I tell you, will you?”

Italy just grinned at him, a look full of expectation on his face. The blonde sighed, knowing there was no way around it. And this time Italy didn’t even need to use his puppy eyes to convince him. “Well…”

\---

The book said it would be even better to get something unique, something especially made for your partner, something that held a special meaning. The two were pretty similar, so Germany figured he could visit the older Italian brother and get a few ideas on how to ask what he planned to ask.

“Romano,” he called out once he was close enough to the other.

The Italian turned around, his facial expression changing into an annoyed scowl the moment he saw Germany. “What do you want potato bastard?”

Normally he would just ask straight out but this time he needed to make sure that his intentions weren’t too clear. If Romano would realize what Germany planned, he would tell Veneziano and his surprise wouldn’t be a surprise anymore. And there would probably be some other kinds of reactions from Romano, mostly some colorful insults and further tries to attack him. “What would you like as a present?”

Romano started to blush. “W-what? I-I don’t want any presents from a macho potato like you!”

“N-no, I don’t want to give _you_ a present.” Ugh, things were getting awkward rather quickly. He probably shouldn’t have expected things to go smoothly when it came to the bad-tempered Italian. One wrong word always seemed enough to set him off.

“Oh? So I’m not good enough to get presents?” Yeah, just like now.

“What? That’s not –“

“Well, maybe _I_ should be the one giving you a present then!” Romano pulled a basket full of tomatoes from seemingly out of nowhere, took one tomato in his hand and raised his arm, looking like he’ll throw it any second. “You better leave right now or you will get some delicious tomato juice splashed right into your ugly potato face.”

The moment he finished talking, Romano already threw the first tomato, aimed straight at his face. Germany dodged it with ease and slowly started to make a tactical retreat under more tomato bombardment, knowing he couldn’t get the desired information out of Romano anymore. He must have made a mistake somewhere in his initial approach. But coming to think of it, Romano really loved tomatoes, didn’t he? Hmm…

\---

Italy was laughing his heart out, his face buried in the nook of Germany’s neck. After Germany had started his retelling of the events and was done with the dishes, they had moved to the couch in the living room and the smaller one instantly cuddled up to him.

Once he wasn’t shaking with laughter anymore, Italy moved his head up from his resting place, looking straight at him, their faces really close together. “You really asked my brother?”

“I know by now that it wasn’t a good idea.”

The redhead shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. But this story really reminded me how cute you were back then.”

Germany turned his head away, too embarrassed with the whole situation. He only hoped that Italy’s curiosity would be satisfied now and this topic could be laid to rest, never to be talked about again. He felt soft lips against his cheek, before Italy sprung up from his position next to him and threw his hands in the air. “Okay, I’ll choose the movie today!”

While the other rummaged around the shelves with all their movies, Germany couldn’t help but move his hand to the chain around his neck, enclosing the ring that hung on it. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched Italy move around. However embarrassing that first proposal may have been, at least he got the second one right.


	3. A Nation's Best Friend

Italy has always loved animals. And while he was more of a cat person – their cute little paws and soft mewls when he cuddled with them were just too irresistible – he liked Germany’s dogs too and often joined Germany on his walks with them. The dogs were really docile and tame, Germany had trained them well over all the decades, and they obeyed every single word of their owner. And Italy loved playing with them. Especially with the youngest, the Dalmatian Germany got only a few years ago. It was still so very playful and happily greeted him every single time he came to visit and Italy always took the time to play with. Given Germany’s serious personality, who knew how often they even got to play around, not only with each other but also with a human – or a personified nation in their case. That was why Italy made it to his personal mission to play with the four dogs as much as he could.

Today was a very warm and sunny day, so Germany decided to not only take them for their daily walk in the neighborhood but also to make a small detour to the dog park that was right in the vicinity of his house. He liked to take the dogs there once in a while for them to run around and power themselves out because, while at home, there was no possibility for the four dogs to frolic around to their hearts content. The property just wasn’t big enough, especially for the bigger ones.

In the dog park however, there was more than enough space and they had the chance to run around without closer supervision, Germany giving them the freedom to do whatever they wanted. So as soon as they all set foot into the park, Germany brought the dogs to heel and told them with a raised forefinger to run free but to still behave themselves.

As for Italy… well, he also took the blonde’s words by heart and joined the dogs in their fun. He ran around the park as much as the dogs. How could he not? The sun was shining, a nice gentle breeze was blowing and there was an open lawn in front of him, basically inviting him to play around too. So he did just that. He raced about the park with the dogs and played tag with them or threw some stocks for them to fetch. There even was a black cat the Golden Retriever found strolling through the park, but when Italy chased it to play with it, the cat climbed up a tree where it was out of his reach.

Occasionally, Germany shouted some orders at him, stupid stuff like “Don’t run off too far!” or “Stay where I can see you!” or “How often have I told you not to drink out of a fountain?!”, but Italy didn’t really listen to any of it. If he were to follow everything Germany yelled at him, he wouldn’t have any fun anymore and be as dull as pasta without sauce. Just like the blonde was right now, sitting on a nearby park bench where he read a book in the shades of the trees. Boooring.

He should have just joined him and the dogs. It was so much fun! Reading a book could never compare to it. So, wanting to do Germany a favor, Italy went over to him and tried to convince him to put the book aside, but it didn’t matter how strongly he pulled on Germany’s arm, the other was like stone, a big heavy stone that he was unable to pick up, and moved not even an inch from his position. Instead, he calmly read on as if Italy wasn’t just trying his hardest to pull him up.

Seeing that his efforts were fruitless, he gave it up and just went back to the dogs. The dachshund had already come over and was running around his feet anyway, wanting to get the attention of his playmate back.

His playful time with the dogs continued on for a while longer, until Italy could hear some barking rapidly getting louder and louder behind him. He turned around and, before he got a good look, had a big mass of black and golden fur in his face, as he got instantly tackled by the German shepherd. He lost his footing, the impact of the large dog too big for him, falling ungracefully on his butt, with the dog on top of him, licking his face up and down. Italy closed his eyes and laughed out loud. The rough tongue was tickling him!

“Are you done playing around?”

He looked up. Germany had come over from his reading spot and stood just next to him now, an amused expression on his face.

“Germany! Germany! Come lay down with us!” He held out his hand but could not reach the blonde from his position on the ground.

Although Germany rolled his eyes at him, he still took the offered hand gently in one of his own and sat down, their fingers entwined together. The German shepherd left his place from atop of him and lied down next to them instead. And one after another, the other three dogs also made their way over to where their master sat, having exhausted themselves by now.

Italy guessed they must have given off a nice picture, with Germany and him sitting in the middle of four dogs surrounding them as if they were being protected. It was such a tranquil and peaceful moment that he wished they could stay like this for the whole day. Contently, he shifted a bit around, closer to Germany – why did the other always leave so much space between them when he sat down anyway? – and rested his head on the blonde’s lap, wanting to have more contact with his boyfriend.

Once he settled down in his new position, he yawned. Hmm, was it siesta time already? He must have lost track of time when he was playing with the dogs.

Germany softly petted his head. “Just go to sleep. I’m here.”

He shifted his gaze to look directly into the icy blue eyes of Germany, before his eyelids started to feel heavy. Yeah, he couldn’t think of any safer place than in his boyfriends lap and with their four little guardians around.


End file.
